United El Kadsreian Nations/Adored by the Network
So you're curling up on the armchair to watch your favourite show — but the schedule has been changed and yet another airing of the network's most popular (or just favoured by execs) show is airing in its place. Your blood boils, but there's nothing you can do — it's the network's pet programme. This is Adored by the Network in a nutshell. An over-promoted, over-aired programme that either dominates the entire schedule or gets promoted over every other show on the network or some combination of the two. Whenever networks stumble upon a massive hit show, this show usually gets the most attention and most promotion. Marathons are run, special programming events occur often surrounding the show, and the show is given multiple airings daily. This usually comes at the expense of all the other shows on the channel, particularly the shows on the verge of being canceled. At the very least, they will just be ignored. At the very worst, they can be canceled or re-tooled to make it more in line with the adored show. And at very, very, worst — it could signal the first signs of Network Decay, as the network may add more shows similar to the network darling to the lineup. Despite the network's fixation on this show, it doesn't fit the nature of being the Creator's Pet because, well, if it's a hit, then many people like it. It may be a critical darling that's loved by all. You yourself may like the show. But you also like other shows on the channel and the overbearing presence of the program just may be too much. Naturally, if a single series is on all the time, it may lead to Hype Backlash through overexposure, since even the people who genuinely enjoy the show may get sick of it. Enough of this can ironically result into the show being considered Screwed by the Network, as it can lead to the show's downfall and cancellation. Film - Live Action El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 1 has a tendency to show Tommy Boy every other weekend. This has gotten to the point where the channel was partially behind a made-for-TV sequel. ** Sister channel El TV Kadsre 5 really likes airing Dumb & Dumber and it's sequels when there's nothing else to put on, especially after the morning kids' blocks. * ETVKK, back in the mid-2000's, used to air Kart Racer and other unheard-of-in-America kids flicks from Canada every other weekend when there was nothing else to air aside from PBS Kids shows and Nicktoons. During Halloween, they tended to air the Nightmare on Elm Street films, especially Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Western Animation El Kadsre * The El TV Kadsre Television Network adores Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat to the point of obsession. Currently, it's on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 5, and ETVKK, making it three channels the show airs on Kadsreside. It's also aired on El TV Kadsre Spanish, El TV Kadsre Japanese, and El TV Kadsre Français in it's respective local dubs. This is weird, given that the show has only 40 episodes. Category:Tropes Category:United El Kadsreian Nations